Goodbye Is Not Always Forever
by AkatsukiAshe
Summary: "You don't have to go...you can't leave me. Can't you see you're causing more pain to us!" . "We'll see each other again soon, Lloyd. Just know that, I'm proud to call you my son."With that, the aburn-haired angel drifted away into the light.Father/Son


"Eternal Sword...take...Kra-Dad, to Derris Kharlan." Lloyd shook slightly as he said this, his head lowering sadly, waiting in anticipation for that bright light to take his only flesh and blood away.

"Kratos smiled sadly, resting his hand atop his son's soft brown locks, one last time, "Goodbye, my son. Please, don't die before me." Lloyd's eyes widened as he looked up towards the face of his father, the face that would haunt his memories for years to come...

_"Mommy!" A little boy of four cried as the wolf fell over to the ground, dead. The little brunette sniffled as he rubbed his eyes roughly. "Lloyd! What have I told you about going out into the woods by yourself?" _

_The little boy cried as the aburn-haired man's voice was raised, as the man's anger faded, into guilt. ""I-I'm sorwey! I swer I din't mean to!" Kratos tudged over his child, kneeling before the youngster, and wrapping his arms tightly around him. _

_"Don't you ever go out by yourself again! You scared me, Lloyd!" The brunette removed his arm from his face, eyes widening slightly as he felt the elder's tears drip down his back. _

_He smiled reaching his hand out, and patting the soft mane of red hair his father had. _

_"Sorwey Daddy! I pwomise to be a good boy!" Kratos smiled, wripping his face before picking up his son, and placing him atop his shoulders. _

_"Let's go find your mother, we can eat dinner, and then we'll watch the stars together, how does that sound?" Lloyd nodded happily as Kratos walked picked up his sword and carried the boy out of the forest and back onto the path._

Tears slid down his face as he stared deeply into the dark, brown eyes of his father, unaware of his surrounds at the moment.

"D-Daddy...D-Dad..." Kratos smiled sadly unaware of the tear dripping down his own face, "Yes...that's right Lloyd...Daddy's..here..." How Kratos wished he could stay, wished that he could fix things and make them right again, go back to that time...

_Little Lloyd giggled, as his parents intertwined their hands together, walking down the path opposite of the one him and his father had come from only a few hours ago._

_ "Mommy! Daddy! Look!"Lloyd pointed to the many stars in the dark night sky, as they had come close to the edge of the clffside. "Haha. Yes, dear. They're very pretty stars aren't they?" _

_His mother commented, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles. "I guna catch you a staw mommy!"_

_ His parents laughed, as Kratos pat his son's brown locks softly. "You can't catch a star Lloyd. It's too far up. You and your father are all I need." _

_His mother smiled as she unlinked his father's hands from hers, to place them across his father's waist, hugging him lightly. "When I gwow big an' stwong like daddy, I guna fly up ther and get mommy a staw with my petty blu 'ings!" _

_Kratos laughed, "One Day, Lloyd. Maybe I'll teach you how to fly when you're older." _

_Lloyd frowned, "Awwww. Okay daddy." Kratos smiled, as him and his wife turned their attention back to the night sky, "Let's just enjoy the stars for tonight, alright Lloyd?" Lloyd smiled, "Okay, daddy!"_

Lloyd reached out to his father gripping onto the sleeve's of his father's shirt.

"W-Why? Why? You..!" Lloyd's anger melted, at seeing the tears running down his father's cheeks.

"You don't have to go...you can't leave me. Can't you see you're causing more pain to us?" Kratos smiled, kissing his son's forehead, before drifting away from the brunette, and floating higher into the sky.

"We'll see each other again soon, Lloyd. Just know that, I'm proud to call you my son." With that, the aburn-haired angel drifted away into the light, as the young brunette fell onto the ground, sobbing into a pitiful heap on the ground.

_"Daddy?" LIttle Lloyd asked his father, seeing as how his mother already had begun to head back towards their camp, to get their beds ready. _

_"Yes, Lloyd?" "When I gwow Big an' stwong...what till happen to mommy and daddy?"_

_ Kratos smiled, "When you grow big Lloyd, you'll be able to live by yourself, without mommy and daddy's help, so if you want, we'll leave you-" "NO!"_

_ The little boy yelled, bonking his father on the head with his tiny little finger wrapped into his palm. "Mommy an' daddy can't leave!" _

_Lloyd cried, as his father sighed, holding out his pinky toward the little boy atop the rock, and gazing lovingly into his eyes. "How about this, even when you grow old, maybe as old as me, I promise to not leave you."_

_ Lloyd smiled, interlocking their fingers together, "Okay daddy! We stay together forever!" _

_"Now Lloyd, it's time we head back to your mother, or she'll be worried." _

_Lloyd smiled, as his father put him atop his shoulders once more, "Okay, daddy!" _

Minutes passed to hours, then onto days, years, and then centuries. Lloyd sat beside his blonde haired companion, as they sat under the star-covered sky together.

The blonde smiled, sitting up and excusing himself, "I'll go start on dinner, alright Lloyd? I'll call you when it's ready."

Lloyd nodded, as he left quietly,leaving the brunette alone on the cliffside. Lloyd smiled as he looked up at the sky, remembering a memory built on the very same hill, many long years ago.

"You promised you'd come back, and I'm going to hold you to that, even if it takes forever."

Lloyd smiled, getting up and continuing to walk after the blonde, when a bright, blue feather floated down infront of his view, followed by a familiar voice.

"I promised, and now I'm back home, Lloyd..."

there's a scribble somewhere on my da page, if you also wish to check it out :3

I hope you have enjoyed it :D Thank you very much for reading!

akatsukiashe. deviantart. com/art/Goodbye-Is-Not-Always-Forever-189434079 (Without the spaces of course!)


End file.
